


happy little campers

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Gore, Nightmares, Post DR3, but not bad??, idk I was looking at pastel gore earlier and since I can't draw I'm just gonna, the Kyochisa is heavily implied I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: hang him up by the neck, burn him, drown him. he's his own version of a criminal.Kyosuke Munakata can't forget about them.





	

Finally, everything was as it should be.

Kyosuke stood to his feet as he shoved the final cardboard box under his new desk, ready to be taken to the new bins outside his new school. Well… not really new, but he would make it so.

The man stared out of the large window behind his desk that overlooked the school courtyard, his hands behind his back. He gently played with the ring on his right hand, twisting it and feeling the metal against his skin as he smiled softly to himself. It was spring, and the Sakura petals were in bloom outside, ready to create a perfect pink confetti to the students that walked into the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Wow, Kyosuke… it's so surreal to think we actually did it.” Chisa’s voice was whispy, yet cheerful as it always was, almost as if she was on the verge of tears. He heard her sliding a book into a bookshelf, but he didn't turn to look to see if she was putting it in the right place. That could wait until later.  
“Agreed,” he replied, trying to detect the bricks in the courtyard, even from the fourth floor.  
“You're going to be a great headmaster, Kyosuke. Even Kirigiri-sensei knew that, if he gave you the title so easily.”  
“He simply knew a man who was superior to him and acted accordingly. I thank him greatly.” For a moment, the new headmaster thought back to Jin, who had laughed happily as he packed up his belongings from the desk and smiled and complimented Kyosuke, wishing him the best. He had no idea where the man was going now, and some deep part of him even wished to ask for another form of contact of him.  
“It was awfully nice of him, though… I hope he’ll be alright.”  
“Christ, Yukizome, you act like the man can't look after himself.” Juzo tutted to himself, the security guard gently placing sword against the wall at Kyosuke’s request.  
“Well he can't!” She pouted, and Kyosuke imagined she puffed out her cheeks as well. “He never slept, and almost never ate.”  
“Well, sounds like someone else we know-”  
“I can hear you, Sakakura.”  
“...Right. Sorry, chief.”  
Kyosuke laughed a little to himself, shaking his head before looking down to the courtyard again. Students were beginning to leave, and his eye was drawn to an ordinary looking boy, walking beside a lilac haired girl and a tall blonde boy.  
“Right! I think we're done, Kyosuke!”  
“Everything seems just as perfect as you’d like it.”  
“Ha… thank you, both. Without you, we wouldn't be here.”  
“Nope! We really are great, huh?” Chisa laughed, and Juzo joined in, and soon Kyosuke followed, the three of them basking in a light atmosphere of victory-

“But if that's the case… why were we tossed away like that?”  
Kyosuke felt his heart stop in his chest. His eyes flew open, and suddenly, the window had been blacked out. He smelt blood and rotting flesh in the air.  
“Huh… I don't know, Juzo. After all… we loved him very much, didn't we?”  
“We dedicated our entire lives to serving his selfish ass.” He paused, quietly clicking his tongue. “Shoulda known not to trust him the day I met him.”  
The air seemed to thicken, and the headmaster coughed, feeling it was hard to breath. He stumbled back, almost falling from sudden faintness, grabbing the edge of his desk for support while his two friends continued to pretend he wasn't there.  
“Right… but, you know me! Everyone deserves a chance.”  
“Not that asshole. Look what he’s done.”  
“You're right… this really is all Kyosuke’s fault, huh?”  
“Damn right. He thinks he's so tough because he can easily win a spelling bee or some shit. What kinda title is School Council President, anyway?”  
“It's almost endearing, in a… stupid, nerdy, no-friends way.”  
“Hah, yeah, right.”  
The two laughed and laughed, continuing to chat and shit-talk Kyosuke, as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out. He wanted to grab his sword and strike them down, or at least incapacitate them (his bamboo sword was leant up against the window frame), but… he couldn't. It was Yukizome and Sakakura - the people he trusted with all his being. He felt his heartbeat echoing in his ears like a bell toll when he zoned back in to hear-  
“Oi, Munakata.” Juzo almost growled the name, and that was like nails on a chalkboard for the silver haired man, as he felt the disgust in his very bones. “What's the matter? Can't even look at us now?”  
“You always said my eyes looked pretty, Kyosuke…” The Housekeeper almost whined, “Don't you want to see my eyes?”  
The former school council president froze, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A glance at his hand made him see he had started to shake, his knuckles White with how hard he was gripping the desk.  
“Turn around, coward.”  
“I want to see your smile, Kyosuke.”  
His eyes squeezed shut again, and he shook his head. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he shouldn't. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he shouldn't. Couldn't, wouldn’t, shouldn't-

He almost helped as he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder. Kyosuke kept his eyes on the floor. The smell of rotting flesh was stronger now. The hand moved to his chin, the soft finger gently cupping under his chin and pulling it upwards. He tried not to look at the person the soft voice belonged to.  
“Kyosuke…” She sounded just like honey, so perfect and silky smooth, even when her voice had started to crack as if it hadn't been used in years. “Please… look at the truth.”  
“There is no truth I need to see-”  
“Munakata, for fucks sake,” The former boxer’s steps were heavy as he walked around the opposite side of the desk to Chisa, grabbing the wrist of the headmaster that was closest to him - his right wrist - and pulling it off of the desk, holding it tightly so Kyosuke couldn't run, and causing Chisa to let go again, letting the mamma head drop to looking at his feet again. “I thought you were a man.”  
“I… I…”  
“Please, Kyosuke… this isn't the man I fell in love with…”  
“...I…”  
“Face what you did like the man you claim to be, like the friend I swore my life by.”  
Kyosuke shook his head.  
“Look at me like you used to. Like the man who proposed to me on that cold winter’s night.”  
His mind flashed back to that very night, and his heartbeat from the past seemed to almost match his current one. He felt like he was dying. Kyosuke started to shiver again, as Chisa cupped his chin again in her fingers and forced him to look up. He didn't close his eyes again, like before.

The slight of her smile and she cried and was covered in blood caused him to lose his breath.

Of course.

He’d killed them both.

He didn't object as he felt a sword twisting through his stomach from behind. In fact, he hadn't even noticed Juzo had let go of him. Instead, he looked down and stared as the metal cut his guts up with each turning, almost like a snowman from a Western film he’d seen some time ago.

He didn't object when another sword stabbed him from the front, either. Kyosuke didn't look up as Chisa kept taking the sword in… and out… and in…. and out… making him into a human pincushion from the front and Juzo turned him into a skewer from behind. In fact, he almost laughed. He almost wanted to join them.

He almost wanted to die.

* * *

 

The man shot up in a cold sweat.

Munakata was shaking, curled up under the thin duvet, the sweat causing his hair to stick to his head. His heart was beating so close to the surface of his skin that he could rip it out of his chest, and it was beating so fast that he almost wanted to. In the light of the sunrise from the window behind his bed, he could see his hand shaking with his one working eye. The riots outside were distant, but were still there.

The former vice chairman felt himself relax a little as he stared at his hand, remembering that he was, in fact, alive, and not being killed in disgust by the woman he loved and the man he trusted. He gritted his teeth, and reached for his phone, resting under his pillow (he almost knew the dream would come back. It always did). Munakata unlocked it, and went to the messaging screen, without so much hesitation as the nights before this.

[Makoto Naegi]  
>> It happened again.

It was almost bittersweet, how he was asking for the so-called ‘Hope Boy’s help in a matter so personal, but Munakata was wiser than before. He knew the boy was smart.

<< Want to talk about it?

Of course he would say that. It almost made him laugh.

>> It’s the same as before.  
<< Doesn't matter. I’m still here, Munakata-kun. I always will be.

Munakata paused, reading the text over and over again, as his eyes grew misty for… no voluntary reason. Maybe the phrasing sounded too much like her words. He hated how much he missed them.

>> ...Alright. Call me.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain myself. Sorry.
> 
> It's 1am and I'm starting to hate my writing again so I'm posting this before I regret it.


End file.
